Dorsiflexion
by flo4ever
Summary: “No more falling this time.” He breathed when he pushed me against the back guardrail of the bleachers. / Human BxE
1. Dorsiflexion

**A/N ~ Hello, my peoples! I'm very pleased to set my first lime loose on ff!  
I hope it's tasty enough not to make you scared and run to the nearest bucket *wink-wink***

**I was thinking about my first midnight mystery runner when this little one-shot popped up. Sure, there was no track involved but a lap around the block did the job as well.  
Anyway, I was minding my own business when suddenly this guy came jogging beside me and we actually had a nice conversation going.  
Sooo hence the product of my socially challenged life. I tend to resurrect at night ;)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I can't believe I let her convince me into doing this. Sure, as soon as I mentioned I'd return the favor she practically forced me to go. Tonight. Something was up.

See, I wanted to join Forks High's Sprinting Team. Back in Phoenix I exercised a lot at the track at school, but we never had an actual team. I found that sprinting improved my posture and stability gradually. Seeing as I couldn't cross a flat surface without tripping over something completely invisible before, it proved to better my balance and relaxation when I ran at great speeds.

Plus, I was actually pretty good at it.

Tryouts were in two weeks, and apparently I was the only girl participating. Or so the word goes around campus. Which led me thinking about the conversation I had with Alice yesterday afternoon..

--

_I was hanging out at the Cullen's home, as usual. We were laying sprawled on the couch watching MTV, when suddenly I felt the need to go for a run. My ass was starting to grow attached to the white leather already, I hated sitting still for too long._

_"Where are you going?" Alice didn't even bother to look up._

" _I'm going for a quick run, I need to unwind my dynamics for a bit. Sitting in front of the TV for too long is really doing a number on my muscles." I stretched my body before turning to Alice, who was already standing, rolling her eyes at me._

_"God you sound like my dorky brother."_

_Brother? Oh, right. Alice had an older brother who graduated Forks High two years ago. Alice always complained about how he was too much into books and music. Apparently he also liked to run._

_  
"Why, was he being criticized by a 4'10"_ _pixie about his desire to stretch his legs for a bit? She sighed and ignored my comment, pulling me toward the huge staircase that led to the upper floors of the massive house._

"_Still dead set to take part in that silly running team are you? Well, forget about your athletic dreams for a minute and come upstairs with me."_

_--  
_

I dangled the small silver key she'd given me from my index finger, silver streaks of moonlight bouncing off with each delicate swing. I should've said no.

I glanced behind me, my red '53 Chevy truck still parked inconspicuously in the school's parking lot. I could still go back, to the safe comfort of my home where a warm bed was waiting with my name written on it. The wind ruffled my hair for a moment when I started walking again.

"Damn, it's cold." I muttered. Though, I'd probably had my own stupid self to blame for that. Who in their right mind would dare go out clad in just a ragged tee and very _short_ shorts at 3 in the morning.

I groaned.

I walked around campus, past the gym building along a small concrete path when I reached the school's running tracks perimeter fencing. It was approximately 4' high, obviously to keep unwanted spectators out. The track was very impressive, even for Forks. And it was also very unlocked.

"What the?"

When Alice handed me the key to the tracks yesterday, I figured it to be wise and keep my mouth shut. I didn't need to know whose innocence she corrupted by charming the key into her possession. Nor why she would even need it. She was probably hatching some corrupted plan to force me into going shopping with her for granting me this slightly unwanted, but overly appreciated favor.

I pushed past the gate and walked along the track; the faded orange gravel made it glow like a setting sun on a pale blue night. I bent over to secure my shoelaces, no need for casualties due to my own negligence, when I noticed a figure stalking toward me.

I squinted in the darkness, but the only outline I could make was that of a male figure. My gut told me to get out of here, that it wasn't safe to be in a secluded area alone. Well, not totally alone. And let's face it, it was Forks. My dad was the police chief for crying out loud.

I noticed this guy looked kind of familiar to me, but I couldn't place him. Did he go to Forks High? He was dressed in a simple black fitting tee and grey sweat pants, obviously here to run. He certainly didn't look like an axe murderer, so that was a relief.

"Hey, I never thought I would have to share the tracks with someone at 3 am in the morning" Wow. No axe murderer indeed. This guy was a godsend. The undimmed moon's light made it easy for me to appraise his stunning features. Straight nose, high cheekbones, a strong set to the jaw. Oh yes, how the mighty Adonis has risen.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize someone was already here. Well, I figured there might be, seeing the gate was unlocked, but, yeah." Smooth. God must be laughing his ass off. Mister Greek ran a hand through his hair, which I noticed, was quite untidy and sticky. Hot.

"Uh, yeah, my sister has these weird connections at her school. She gave me a key to this place, and I don't doubt she has many, many others secretly stocked somewhere." I knew he looked sort of familiar to me. He didn't attend Forks High, I've never seen him in any of my classes or during lunch. Then I remembered his face from a picture I'd seen in Alice's room!

"You're Alice's brother aren't you?" He looked surprised, and sheepishly ran his hand through his unruly hair again, which I noticed had a strange, exotic shade to it. Bronze, auburn like.

"Yeah, name's Edward. Ah, you must be Bella then." He smiled, flashing a set of perfect pearly white teeth as he took a step forward and held out his hand. I rolled my eyes as I laughed and shook his hand; it wasn't clammy or cold, but warm and a bit callused.

"What gave me away."

"Alice blabs about you non-stop, and you appear to fit her description very well." Oh no. That evil witch. Poor guy must've been continuously subjected to her daily tantrums about my lack of style, decrepit self-esteem and prematurely extinct hand-eye coordination. Not to mention my mousy brown hair, undeveloped body and non-original dull features.

"Disappointed? "

"Definitely not."

Oh. Hopefully it was dark enough so he couldn't see that stupid, traitorous blush creep up my cheeks. I just waited it out before I muttered a quiet 'Thanks'.

"So, field of expertise?"

I smirked, a competitive one, at that. "Sprinting. Wanna race?"

He flashed me a crooked smile, and crouched down as if he were preparing to jump and attack. It was very intimidating, but also very _zestful_. Especially with his ass that high up in the air. Bad Bella!

"Bring it on. 3 laps, no time limit."

I glanced one final time to his perky behind before I moved to crouch in a similar stance beside him, my eyes fixed on the kindling gravel. " 3.. 2.. 1.. GO!"

I was flying. The dark trees that surrounded the track became a dark blur as I pushed myself beyond my boundaries. I didn't know if Edward was behind me, or if he was still even running for that matter, all I knew is that when my legs started moving, speed came with breathing. I was rounding the track for the final time when I heard him coming up behind me, his breath coming in short, cold puffs on my neck. Wait, my neck?

"Tired much?"

I must've slowed down subconsciously, because the minute his silky voice made the hairs on the back of neck stand up, my desire to run the hell out me simply obliterated. He chuckled, but then he pinched my sides and dashed right by me! Hell no. I felt a new energy surge through me, as if the wind was assisting me by pushing me forward, or being towed with a rope by a car. I was flying again, past Edward, past the finish line. I didn't stop running and added a 4th lap to my record. Edward came into my vision again, he was standing at the finish with his arms crossed. He looked amused when I ran up to him, slightly out of breath.

"Sorry, I must look like a total sporty spaz right now."

He smoothed my sticky bangs from my forehead with the back of his hand and took a step back, as if to take in my appearance for the first time that night. He chuckled then.

"I'd say a little flustered and sweaty, but beautiful."

I'm not saying I was completely unfortunate looking, but beautiful? Certainly not. Before I could say thanks, or even remotely force my brain to think of an appropriate reply, he cut me off.

"Come sit with me."

He started walking towards the large 10-row bleachers that faced the East side of the tracks, and sat down on the third row. I followed him, dazed, not really caring to look where I was going, I just kept my gaze fixed on the solid angel that seemed to glow in the pale, silver moonlight of the crispy night.

He grabbed a plastic bag that he'd apparently left on the footboards and took out two bottles of water, handing one to me.

"Thanks" I grabbed the offered drink and sat down next him, my legs on either side of the aluminum seating plank. I never got to taking a sip actually, since I couldn't stop staring at his Adams apple! It bobbed with every gulp, and I fell in a trance. Damn, the guy even made swallowing sexy and inhumanly perfect.

"So why sprinting?"

I nearly fell down sideways, but clamped my legs tightly to the bench to remain sitting up. Crap. Did he notice I was checking him out? Probably, seeing as I was staring at him quite unabashedly when he was just mere inches across from me.

"S-sorry Edward, I totally zoned out, what did you ask? "

He copied my sitting position, but leaned back with his hands on the bench behind his back, giving me a nice view of his very broad, very shirtless chest. Was if off the entire time? I couldn't remember. By now I could care less if he noticed me checking him out, all sweaty and gorgeous. If I just leaned a bit forward I could stroke his toned chest, maybe lick his well defined abs? Or just grab-

"Bella?"

Holy fuck. I was totally manhandling the guy with some hot fantasy and I wasn't even doing a damn good job at hiding it. I shook my head and looked back at him. He was smiling, his chest moving sensuously up and down with every breath, that damned crooked smile in place. Was he taunting me?

"Um, well, I discovered that certain exercises that come with sprinting helped me to control my ability to walk across a horizontal surface without falling flat faced on the ground."

"Oh really?" He sat up again, and leaned in a tiny bit. Even though it was dark outside, I could see the brilliant hue of emerald depth in his eyes. A streak of yellow rounded his pupil, like a glint. Almost _feral._

He leaned in closer as he.. _smirked?_ "And what kind of exercises would that be then, Bella."

Hearing his husky whisper, almost made my brain lose control over my vocal functions, again. Well, two can play at this game.

"Well," I said trying to mimic the roughness in his voice, though I'm sure it came out all scratchy and gruff, "a common drill I practice a lot is ankling." I stood up, fastening his gaze on me, and sat down between his legs. Where this sudden lust-ridden confidence came from, I had no idea, but I wasn't going to wait around to find out. I carefully took in his reaction; he didn't seemed shocked, but rather, anticipating my next move.

"It's a circular movement of the lower leg to maintain dorsiflexion."

His hands came up and gently grabbed my waist, fingering the hem of my shirt. Oh God. " Dorsiflexion eh?"

"Y-yes, it's the principle of reaching your big toe as close to your shin as possible." I whispered as I wrapped my legs around his slender waist and crossed my ankles. He gripped my waist tighter, but made no other move when he spoke in his thick, silky voice again.

"Then what?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself slightly up. He figured out what I intended to do and pulled me into his lap, straddling him.

"This is called High Knee Running, or sitting, I suppose. It's when you keep your pelvis stable when lifting your knees as high as you can." It came out so low I wasn't even sure he heard me. I don't think _I_ even heard me. My thoughts were pretty much preoccupied with someone's very obvious, very probing arousal.

His hands moved from my waist to cup my butt as he steadily held me against his firm chest. We were so tightly pressed together it made breathing become a very hard thing to do. Or was it the close proximity of his impossible handsome face, which was inching closer to mine, that made my chest tighten?

His lips brushed my ear as he spoke. " I was under the impression those exercises were solely meant to build up one's endurance?" He pulled back then, his lips mere inches from mine. Our breaths mingled, our gaze sparked.

" Let's find out."

His lips then touched mine, softly rather than crushing me to him. My arms tightened around his neck and he made no move to push me away. Could this be for real? Our lips moved together as if we were made to past time like this; patiently, in harmony. Feeling bold, I gently stroked his bottom lip asking for permission. He complied, moving one of his hands to tilt my face, giving him better access. His warm tongue snaked around mine, and we continued dominating each other's mouths for some time. I was feeling all hot and bothered, and not just because of the sex-implied God assaulting my mouth at the moment, but more due lack of precious oxygen. I reluctantly pulled away, gasping for air. Edward's hand travelled its way back securely to my waist, gripping it firmly, pressing us even more closely together. He too was struggling with shaky breaths, so he must be at least as effected by this as I was.

"That was, that was.. amazing." I couldn't think of the right word to express how that felt for me. It was definitely more than just amazing, there were no words to describe this fire, this _passion._ He shook his head, pieces of his stressed out hair falling in disarray around his face. It wasn't amazing?

"You taste exquisite, a delicate seasoning of honey, vanilla and chamomile. Your hair smells amazing like the sweet garden strawberries in summer, and your body, its begging me to trace every inch of your porcelain skin with my lips." He opened his eyes and I saw the fire burning; the feral glint from before enflamed his gaze and fueled my desire.

"That was more than amazing. _You,_ are more than amazing."

I drowned in his voice before crushing myself to him again. He gasped, and I used the opportunity to invade his delicious mouth again. I clamped myself on to him, but Edward had other plans. He leaned forward, pushing me down on the cold, metal bench. I hissed and he abruptly broke the kiss.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you? I'm going too fast aren't I, I'm so sorry Bella I-"

I pressed my lips against his, cutting him off and letting the kiss linger, before I pulled back. His worry didn't cease though, and he started to release me when I grabbed his wrists and pulled him back to me. "You didn't hurt me Edward, my shirt's still clammy and the metal felt cold against my back."

He grinned, and patted his chest. I rolled my eyes, "Be serious, Edward. I'm not running around in my bra for the world to see. Besides, it's too damn cold!"

"I can fix that for you."

His lips covered mine again, and this time there was no trace of patience or moderate force. His body now covered mine, and he made no effort to keep his weight from pressing me into the bench. One of his hands crept under my shirt and started lazily tracing random patterns on my stomach while his tongue made the same motion in mouth. His other hand manifested itself in my hair, holding me in place as he feverishly attacked me. A small, throaty moan escaped his lips as I hooked one of my legs around his hip, pulling him more into me. A bad move on my part.

His weight suddenly shifted, and I didn't realize we were rolling of the planks when my back suddenly made contact with the grainy gravel. A spine-tingling laughter echoed across the track, and I opened my eyes to see Edward looming over me, his beautiful face purely ecstatic. He pulled me up in one fluid movement and held me by the waist at arms length. "You okay? That was quite a stunt you pulled, we should be luckily I didn't take you all the way up to the tenth row." He snickered, hooking one arm around my waist and led me around the bleachers. Were we leaving?

"Shut up, I'm fine. They should've made those damn seats wider, or at least put some sort of rise on the sides or whatever." He didn't say anything, he just looked ahead of him with that flashy grin still in place. Suddenly he halted us to a stop.

"No more falling this time." He breathed when he pushed me against the back guardrail of the bleachers.

I didn't even register his movement until my back was again met with a cold, solid object. We'd have to talk about that if he'd ever plan to kiss me again after tonight.

"Let's defy gravity, but in a good way" I had no idea what he was talking about when he suddenly pushed me up and pressed himself against me. Instinctively I went to wrap my legs around his waist when he brushed my legs away from his hips. I broke the kiss, but my position left me with no room to pull back as Edward quickly closed the space between us again.

His thumb brushed over the fly of my shorts, before hooking his fingers in the waistband, curling them against my skin. "Bella?" His perfect voice now sounded strained, croaked with desire against my lips. My eyes fluttered shut and I let the presence of him consume me. "Touch me Edward."

Off went the Daisy Duke shorts. Suddenly there was a sharp intake of breath, and it wasn't me, I wasn't breathing at all the entire time. The effect Edward was having on me was making my vitals malfunction.

"Holy shit Bella!" What? Did I do something wrong?

"Who goes running around commando!?"

Oh, right. Little did he know my shorts and tattered shirt were actually deemed my recent sleeping attire. How should I know they were to be on display for some midnight mystery runner to see.

"Or did you know I would be here hm?" He recovered quickly from his discovery and placed soft butterfly kisses on my knee, licked the inside of my thighs and nipped the skin of my hips. His fingers curled around my ankle and hoisted my leg over his shoulder. I closed my eyes and held my breath as he nuzzled his way to my tender flesh.

"Breathe Bella."

His warm breath on my exposed skin sent my heart in overdrive. My breathing came in painful, winded panting, but still leaving me breathless when his tongue darted out to taste me. He stroked me slowly, leisurely when my body became too heavy and lost the battle with gravity right up the point when the tight coil in my underbelly threatened to unwind. His hands grabbed my hips when he retreated and gently kissed my folds. My leg slid off his shoulder as he came up to face me again. "Don't.. tease" I scowled, my body thirsting for his touch, yearning for his voice.

He smiled, his eyes clouded with longing. I felt sleepy, dazed and _wanted_. The way Edward spoke of me made me feel wished, the way he touched me made me feel craved. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. He kissed my collarbone while one of hands let go of my waist and brushed against my folds, rubbing me slowly as if we had all the time in the world.

He continued his ministrations as he tortured me with low, hoarse whispers. "Rubbing is an exercise of effort expended in moving one object over another with pressure." He pinched my clit and I grabbed his shoulders as I cried out. "Or the resistance encountered when one body is moved in contact with another" He removed his hand for minute when he pressed his arousal against my heat. I wanted to wrap my legs around him again, to keep him against me, but his hand was already back in place. I buried my head in the crook of his neck and released a raspy moan as he slid one finger into me.

"Will you resist me Bella? Will you resist the friction I'm causing between us?" He added another, and started rubbing my clit with his thumb as he stroked me with excessive skill. "Answer me Bella, are you going to resist me?" He added a third, and sped up his pace, curling and uncurling, rubbing and pinching and stroking making it damn hard for me to come up with a legitimate response. Unfortunately, my brain didn't seem to agree with me. "Ah, No.. please I..I.."

"Give in Bella, submit to my voice in your head when I tell you only I can make you feel this good. " He pumped into me with long, final strokes until the tense coil finally untwined.

My mind shuddered as my body twisted until I shattered.

"E-Edward!"

He slowly pulled out of me as I shuddered against him, reveling in the truthfulness of his earlier words. Only _he_ made me feel this good. He brought his hand to his mouth and slowly covered each digit with his luscious lips, sucking and licking and tasting, all the while trapping me with his smoldering gaze. I had yet to catch my breath, which was closer to cease than ever before, when I traced the hard planes of his stomach, coming to rest on his hardness. I stroked him through the thin fabric of his sweats when he grabbed my wrist and held it above my head, repeating the motion with my other hand.

"Not tonight little one, this was purely about you."

He released my arms, letting them fall to my sides like dead weight limbs. I felt heavy, but at the same time lighter than air. I lifted my hands to cup his face, stroking his cheeks with my thumbs.

"You rocked my world, Edward Cullen." I kissed him, and this time it was sweeter and dreamier than I thought was possible. We weren't fighting the lust or desire, instead we gave in to the need to just feel each other, to appreciate our closeness. He carefully nipped at my bottom lip and gave me one long, final kiss before he pulled away. I let out an involuntary yawn, making him smirk.

"I think we've tested the level of your endurance thoroughly enough, don't you think?"

I nodded against his shoulder as he pulled up my shorts, fastening them with immense expertise. He brushed a strand of hair behind my ear as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"I want to see you again Bella." Then don't let me go. I wanted to stay, but I had an early class in the morning, and I had to admit, our little exercise had drained nearly all of my energy. He kissed my forehead before disappearing behind the bleachers. When he came back the forgotten shirt was already covering his chest. Too bad.

"Will you be here tomorrow night?"  
"You should value your sleep, Bella." My face fell a little, and he sighed when he grabbed both my hands.

" I will be here tomorrow, but I'd like to see you during the day, seeing as you know where I live that shouldn't be a hard promise to keep." He winked when he pulled me along, starting toward the gate.

"Now that you mention it, how come I've never seen you at the house? I practically live there, and whenever I asked about you Alice only refers to you as 'the dorky older brother'."

"Did she throw in the books?" I nodded.

"and the piano."

"I'm sorry you were subjected to that. Thing is, I like to be by myself. Plus I'm doing my internship as a pre-med at the hospital where my dad works, so I'm rarely at home."

"Ah, I see. By the way, what did Alice say about me?" He smiled.

"She knew you would be here tonight." It wasn't a question, I knew exactly why that little witch practically forced me to go tonight.

"Alice has said nothing but the truth. Now, you drove a red truck if I'm not mistaken correct?"

"I will find out you know. And yeah, it's right over there." I gestured towards my Chevy as we walked across the deserted lot holding hands. I felt so safe and protected that I might burst from contentment. Edward let go of me and opened the driver's door, taking in the interior before turning back to face me, his brow quirked and his face mocking.

"Shut up, it's my baby."

He brushed it off and eased me into the seat, grabbing my hand as he leaned in. "Goodnight, my beautiful Bella." He brushed his lips over my knuckles and pressed a soft kiss on the top of my hand.

I just sat there, dazed. Even a simple brush of his lips turned my bones to brittle, I was completely out of it.

"Oh, and Bella?" He called when he stopped at the only other car present. I assumed he drove the silver Volvo to get around. I leaned outside the doorframe, waiting for him to continue. Edward flashed me a sluggish grin, the glint back in his eyes.

"I want you to lock the gate behind you tomorrow."

* * *

**Whoa! Hose me down! It actually didn't take me very long to write, but I'm pleased with result. First lime ever folks, be nice! **

**Not sure if I should continue this little tryst, so be sure to let me know what you think. Oh, muse for today: John Mayer – Your Body Is A Wonderland, and Krezip – Play This Game With Me. They're a Dutch band, and absolutely amazing. You should check them out!**

**And yes, reviews are better than slow downloads ;)**


	2. Alicenapped

**Hello dear peoples!**

**Yeah, I've been kind of busy with finals and all that, but the little plot bunny bit me in the ass last night so I was forced to type up a second chapter for this story. As much as I would love to continue this, or my other stories, I've got some news.**

**Ooooh this is so exciting! I'm leaving for Ethiopia in 2 weeks :) verrry spiffy!**

**Though, I'm not sure how I'm going to survive 2 months without internet. *sob***

**You can show me your support by reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

BPOV

I was lying perfectly still, watching the sun rise just an inch above my windowsill. That awful, judgmental pain in the ass voice in my head had finally stopped lecturing me. I didn't regret what happened last night; hell I think I even encouraged it.

I didn't know what came over me, but the minute I got home I spilled everything to Alice. My best friend didn't yell at me for the bright and early wake-up call. She didn't scream about explicit content. I didn't even get a 'that's my brother you're talking about'.

Something was off.

With a sigh I literally rolled out of bed, landing on the floor with a soft thud. Edward had been successful at deflating my motor skills even more, if possible. Maybe brushing my teeth would get the small muscle movement stimulated again, if not I could always get Edward's expertise of proper positioning of his hands and body in order to accomplish the task at hand.

_I wouldn't mind if he'd put them to other use though..._

My face reflected off the bathroom mirror like a vibrant sun, and _ugh_, I couldn't seem to stop smiling! Today was a good day as any to cancel another mediocre episode of _Bella goes to class_. It surprised me when I woke up long before that dreadful alarm would start harassing my ass to go to school, with a plan formed in my head. A very, un-Bella like plan.

Though, is it technically morning if you'd never gone to sleep?

'_You sound tired Bells; maybe you should stay in bed today. It's healthy to ditch class now and then.'_

Oh Alice, how right you are. I wasn't so much as tired, rather than being erotically charged, and staying in bed all day would surely ruin all my fun. The sun was shining; a rarity in Forks, indeed. People were sitting outside in their yards, trying to soak up a few rays. It was the perfect weather to walk around, get a golden tan, maybe even shop for a bit!

Sadly for Alice, this wasn't the case. And it wasn't so much as the sun, rather than the heavy flashlight I was torturing the pixie with.

"Try again Ali."

It wasn't my intention to go this far, but the little witch had it coming.

Determined to catch Alice before she could drive to school this morning I'd hurried down the stairs after throwing on something random and grabbed a quick-breakfast granola bar. Charlie and his faithful cruiser were nowhere in sight, and Emmett was still snoring loudly in his room. The guy wouldn't wake if a meteor hit him in the head. Then again, I doubt any meteor had the location of Forks registered in its GPS system.

I rushed outside to take the truck and sped toward the Cullen house.

"_What_ have you been telling your brother about me."

I was grateful to the fact both Esme and Carlisle had stepped out; hell I was even glad Edward wasn't around to protect Alice! Her good-natured and loving parents made the mistake to leave little Alice alone, with an unlocked front door, in a remotely situated house. Perfect.

Alice was starting to scratch at my makeshift bondages; I used two old pairs of _nylon_ socks to tie her to a chair. If the blinding and interrogating wouldn't crack her, the feel of synthetic fabric surely would.

"Bellaaaaa, can you at least open my drapes again? You don't need to burn my corneas with your new toy alright?"

Fine. Maybe if she felt more at ease would she start talking about her dark and evil motives. Bright sunlight streamed inside; and I had to admit the glowing, yellow warmth was very comforting. My skin was set ablaze as I fantasized the warmth being Edward's, leaving a scorching trail along my flesh. I burned with want, I needed him. _Not now. Focus!_

With my darkest scowl set in place I marched away from the window to stand directly in front of Alice, tossing the now useless flashlight on the crimson comforter of her bed.

"Let's try again Ali. Just tell me this; did you _know_ Edward would be there last night? You can just nod if you want to."

Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times; she was obviously struggling to answer. Just as I was about to make some progress with my meddling-in-private-affairs pixie prisoner, I heard the front door open. Someone was home! I flung myself at Alice at an attempt to clamp my hand over her mouth before she could cry for help. Sadly, I miscalculated the distance and stubbed my toe against the leg of the chair, launching myself across her bedroom.

"HELP ME! I'M BEING ALICENAPPED! MOM! DAD! SHE'S GONE INSANE!"

I quickly got to my feet and stumbled back to silence Alice, holding the back of the chair for support. This was not my day. The leg swiveled, toppling the whole chair to the side under my leaning weight, sending us both crashing to the carpeted floor. For a minute we just lay there; our limbs tangled, staring at each other. I was the one to crack first; I couldn't help but laugh at our silliness. Alice's bell-chimed laughter followed, coming in shorts gasps, tears streaming down both our faces.

"What on earth are you guys doing?"

Our collective laughter instantly died. I looked up, and my body burned; its heat flushing my cheeks, rushing over my chest, finally settling to pool between my legs. There stood the object of my desire, the inspiration of my erotic fantasies. Edward Cullen. Who was stretching his hand out to help me up while I was too busy taking advantage of his flawless features. Oh, right.

"Hey." I whispered as he helped me up. A small smile started on his lips, slowly pulling into a crooked smirk.

"Hey yourself." I instinctively licked my lips, and I could've sworn his eyes darkened. He lowered his head just barely an inch, heating the air around us; our breathing only adding fuel to the fire.

"Excuse meeee, if you are done mentally undressing each other, some of us would like to get up and use the bathroom! I need to wash away the feeling of that lurid fabric on my skin!"

Spellbound. That's what my attraction to Edward felt like, because the minute Alice yammered about her being released, the connection broke, kicking me out of my daze. He threw me a sexy look; though I'm sure he intended to just look confused, when Alice's hands and feet came free from their footwear bounds. I didn't have time to explain my choice of material to Edward when sweet little Alice grabbed two fistfuls of hair and forced us out of her room with the intensity of a tsunami. That girl had some strength in her! Edward and I now stood in the hallway, dumbfounded. A muffled shriek came from the other side of the door.

"I'm going to take a very long bath and forget this ever happened! Isabella Swan! Your ass had better be gone when I come out!"

"Let's comply with my dear sister's wishes, shall we?" Sexual allure had nothing on his voice; its attractiveness was charming more than just my hearing, because I barely registered the rustle of cloth, when I noticed my body was moving.

"Edward, what are you doing! Put me down!"

Being hoisted over Edward's shoulder was extremely uncomfortable, but at the same time the sudden close contact was very welcoming. He halted to a stop in a different room, kicking the door shut with his foot. He gently slid me off his left shoulder, hands firmly on my waist as he set me on my feet. I quickly scanned the room; it looked very similar to Alice's, save for the navy colorings and bookshelves stocked with Medical books and Encyclopedia, rather than Cosmo and Vogue. A couple of shelves were filled with CD's, and a large black sofa was pushed against the foot of a king-sized bed. _This was Edward's room._

"Not that I don't enjoy watching a little female _bonding_ now and then, but aren't you guys supposed to be in class?" His lazy purr made my muscles twitch, and he pulled me into his hypnotizing body. The building intensity of the blaze in my body threatened to explode if I didn't find some sort of outlet. His arms encircled my waist, and I let my hands snake over the broad planes of his chest, arms looping around his neck. I pulled his face closer to mine, taunting the hunger, kindling the passion as I brushed my lips against the shell of his right ear.

"Edward. If you don't kiss me now, I'm going to spontaneously combust."

The words had barely escaped my lips when Edward crushed me to him, invading my body with his heat; our flames dancing together. We were radiating.

This kiss didn't start slow or sensuously; it was forceful and passionate, making my chest constrict and legs weaken. I gripped his neck even tighter as I pressed myself into his lean figure, faintly tracing his bottom lip with the tip of my tongue, still too hesitant to ask for permission. One of his hands released my waist and brushed over my stomach, slowly inching up to rest on my right breast. I gasped, and immediately tasted the sweet flavor of mint, cinnamon and liquorice; the searing pressure of his tongue stroking the cavern of my mouth was ripping through my nervous system. His thumb barely grazed my nipple, but the sensation alone was enough to make me arch into him. His warm, large hand started kneading me softly through the fabric of my shirt, causing a rather loud moan to escape my already occupied mouth.

A faint grunt vibrated through his chest as he started to apply his ministrations to my other breast. The hand that rested at the small of my back started molding me to his form as I fended with him, both dominating for control, which I was coming closer to lose with every lazy stroke.

I didn't know how long we locked lips in our frenzy of kisses, but when the room started spinning combined with the effects his kiss had on me, I tore my mouth away from his. Our bodies were heaving as if we'd run for hours, causing irresistible friction between our chests.

"That was, that was.." I gasped, not counting on catching my breath any time soon.

"Amazing?" Edward mused. His lips showered my face with soft feathery kisses, blistering my skin with his flame. He placed a kiss on both my now closed eyes, a final one on the tip of my noise before resting his chin on my head. I nodded in his chest. We were both still breathing heavily, and I could hear his heart frantically hammering through his chest. As if he read my mind, the hand that was resting on my breast moved upwards to rest on my heart.

"Your heart, Bella it's beating a rhythm to the intoxicating lyrics your body sings to me." He murmured in my hair. I took a deep breath; no room for chickening out now. I unlocked myself from his neck and gently pushed him away. Edward raised a questioning brow, but flashed me a crooked grin. "Edward I want to try something."

"I am your willing prisoner."

I kissed his shoulder through the fabric of his shirt and pushed him backwards to his bed. I wanted to feel in control this time, like Edward was doing last night. He hit the edge with the back of his knees and steadied himself.

"Sit."

Realization swept over his beautiful face, but he didn't look horror-struck or shocked. Instead a pink, rosy blush dusted over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He looked so utterly innocent en boyish that it felt like I was about to corrupt his spirit. It made me writhe with excitement.

"B-Bella you don't have to, to do that." Not once did I hear Edward stammer before. He fumbled with his fingers but kept his eyes locked with mine. I summoned more bravery.

"My Edward, are you blushing? Surely you're not embarrassed by the things I want to do to you? After all, you didn't seem all that mortified when you did them to me..." Giving his chest a gentle push, he obliged by sitting down. Just then, my bravery vanished. I had no experience with this sort of thing whatsoever. Sure, in Phoenix I'd heard the girls in the locker-room talk about 'going down' on their boyfriends, but I never hung around long enough to get all the details.

Looking up to me under hooded eyes, Edward was turning our tables. Pulling me in between his legs by the waist, he whispered against the dip of my belly button.

"You can do whatever you want to me."

I steadied myself on his shoulders and took a deep breath; the pure spiff of his charm was drawing energy from my entire being. Reaching up to trace his left cheek with my fingertips, I pushed all boundaries aside.

"I want to taste you Edward."

* * *

EPOV

"Sit."

No wild fantasy I had about Bella could prepare me for this moment. Something about Bella wanting to take control made my heart fly and my pride soar. Confidence; definite turn-on. Though I could only secretly wish she was going to do what I hoped she would do. Suddenly, I felt very small. The idea of a girl going down on you was definitely hot, but the fact that it was Bella, licking her lips and glancing down at the constriction of my pants made me blush like a teenage boy.

"B-Bella you don't have to, to do that." I never stammered, I always managed to be in perfect control of my voice. She seemed to be waiting for something, so I just kept my gaze fixed on hers while pretending to flex my fingers to try and hide my trembling hands.

"My Edward, are you blushing? Surely you're not embarrassed by the things I want to do to you? After all, you didn't seem all that mortified when you did them to me.." Her sultry voice lit the fireworks in my groin, if it was even possible to get even more turned on by this girl. She gently pressed her hands against my chest, and I appeased her by sitting down almost too eagerly. Had she noticed?

Her bravery faltered, and it was almost funny if it wasn't this fucking arousing. I looked up to her, giving in to the desire between our bodies. I spread my legs and yanked her into me, pressing my face into the soft curve of her flat stomach.

"You can do whatever you want to me."

Bella braced herself on my shoulders and started powdering my face with her soft digits. Turning my face up once more I was met with her chocolaty eyes, which were slowly melting into a seductive shade of amber, knocking the wind out of me.

"I want to taste you Edward."

Fuck. Me.

Never before had a girl uttered those words to me. Then again, no one has ever had the effect this little siren had on me. My pants were starting to get unbearably tight, but I didn't want to scare Bella off with any forwardness. Sensing her hesitation I laid on my back, pulling her with me to rest on top of my body. I felt content, lying on my bed with Bella in my arms, getting lost in each other's eyes.

"Hey, you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with."

"I want to! It's just.. I've never done anything like this before, you know, and I just, I want you to feel as good as I did last night." I pressed my lips gently to hers, not deepening the kiss. I had to feel her, to let her know it was alright. She broke the kiss and gave me a quick peck before completely pulling away. Bella sat up, straddling my waist until she scooted backwards, agonizingly slow. Resting her hands on my zipper, she bit her lip before looking at me; her face flushed. I became instantly harder.

I simply nodded at her, not trusting my voice right now. With patient movement her artful hands tugged on the fly of my pants, freeing my erection from its denim prison. I lifted my hips so Bella could slide my pants off, leaving me in my black shirt and grey silk boxers.

Hooking her fingers inside the waistband of the fabric, I closed my eyes and let her feel me, let me feel her. I was yearning for warm contact; the cold air was torturing my exposed member, straining and testing the powers of endurance, this time on my behalf.

"You're beautiful Bella."

A deep scarlet blush heated her cheeks, ears and neck. She truly was the quintessence of endearment. My breathing hitched when one tentative hand left the skin of my stomach and started caressing my length with long, deliberate strokes.

For the sake of aesthetic pleasure I willed myself not to crash over the edge so soon when her hand was replaced by her mouth, overwhelming me. It felt like my body was suffering from sunstroke; absorbing more of her heat than I could humanly expose myself to. Bella was a fool for doubting herself, and I was sure she was mentally hitting her head as my moans became rougher, too strained for any coherent significance.

"Fuck Bella, you feel so good on me."

She took more of me in, sucking and licking along my hardness while her teasing hands stroked my base, occasionally cupping and tugging me. My eyes rolled in the back of my head when I couldn't deal with the fever of Bella's ministrations anymore, and the smile I felt with her lips when she enveloped my entire length broke me as I engulfed in flames.

"I-I Bella, you don't have to, ah.. fuck!"

My mind twitched and my body writhed until I convulsed. I fisted my hands in her mahogany locks as I bucked my hips, shuddering with pleasure, crying out in violent shakes while she swallowed every single drop of me. When the last thrashes of my so-called whiplash started to cease, Bella swirled her seductive tongue around my length, licking from base to tip, kissing my skin one last time before she eventually pulled away.

I had to clear my throat a couple of times before I was positive to let anything escape my lips besides raspy moans and grunts. I pulled my boxers on again; no need to make her uncomfortable after experiencing something like that just now.

"Bella, my beautiful Bella, come here." I started to gather her in my arms when there was loud crash outside my door. Bella immediately tensed; the pix had apparently done a good number on her.

"Edward, why is your door locked? I need to talk to you so can you let me in?"

Like a deer caught in headlights, Bella's doe-brown eyes searched mine for understanding. I kissed the top of her head before helping her off my bed. I pulled her into me one more time, hugging her curves to me; I never wanted to let her go again. Alas, my parents had gifted me with a little sister, who I was forced to answer to, if I wanted to keep my looks and dress myself for the next decade or so.

"Just go, I will talk to Alice."

"I'll see you tonight?" Bella whispered in kindness, all traces of the sultry brunette had disappeared. She was Bella again; sweet, beautiful blushing Bella.

"Yes, I'll make sure to run into you. Now go, I'll see you in a little bit, my gorgeous Isabella."

I kissed her cheek and grabbed both her hands, telling her to break into a run as soon as I unlock the door. I yanked it open so sudden in a meager attempt to throw Alice off, but Bella didn't give her a second glance as she whizzed past the pixie and hurried down the stairs. It wasn't until the roar of Bella's truck coming to life cracking the silence between us that Alice finally spoke.

"My room. Now."

* * *

APOV

"My room. Now." I hissed at an attempt to scare the crap out of Edward. Dumbass has to stop thinking with his dick and try listening to his brain for a change, taking Bella into his room like that, and then standing before me, all smug and satisfied in his underwear. The nerve!

The floorboards cracked with every shuffle of his feet. He was dreading to face me, good. I pointed to my bed, motioning for him to sit down. He looked like he was about to say something first, but I had to set some priorities straight with him before he would begin explaining his actions.

"No. You will sit and listen. I talk." I said strictly, making my older brother gulp. It's amazing how people react once they learn you will put every fine word you say into practice.

"You're swimming in dangerous waters big brother. Bella really likes you, hell she might be even crazy about you. But she's so young and innocent, and loving and sweet. _You_ come with emotional baggage Edward; she doesn't know why you suddenly returned to Forks, or why she has never even met you, why we never talk about you. "It physically hurts me to put Edward in his place like that, but in my opinion he had to sort his shit through first before getting involved with anyone else. Right now, I valued Bella's long-time friendship more than the relation I have with my brother. Edward stood then, most likely preparing to oppose my words with his shitty defiant attitude.

"You done? I get that Alice, I get all of that. I'm not expecting you to suddenly come up and forgive me, and I appreciate you're all trying to understand, but what I feel for Bella is _my_ business, and my business alone. I know I shouldn't have taken things that far with her, and I promise I will sort everything out soon enough, but I can't deny my attraction to her, Alice. I feel connected to her, in more ways than one. The scars will never fade sis, but Bella is doing a damn good job healing them." Edward finished. He was right; I could see the changes already, but it won't mean anything if Bella isn't in the know. For the first time in years I hugged my big brother. I felt guilty for reminding him of his past mistakes, and I wanted to try and forgive him. I decided this conversation was in need of a little pixie dust.

"I know that Edward, but she's my best friend. You need to at least tell her before you start anything with her. I know, I know, it was _my_ plan to fix you guys up, but I swear, I had no idea you'd _bond_ that quick." I broke away from him, wiggling my brows while his furrowed, waiting to be informed. A smile crept back to his lips; he seemed to appreciate my attempt to humor him.

"I have my ways." I cheered, glad that Edward wasn't upset with me. He chuckled, and made his way to leave my room when I grabbed him by the elbow.

"Edward?" I stopped him. He didn't so much as turn his head to look out the window, probably thinking I wasn't done harassing him yet.

"I'm sorry about Tanya." His face fell at the mentioning of her name, but he quickly composed himself and flashed a true-hearted smile as he ruffled my hair playfully.

"Yeah, me too sis, me too. Thanks."

"One more thing." I knew Edward was getting more annoyed with my comments, but I needed to pull on my rank as the powerful sister whose path you do not cross a final time. I grabbed his ear and pulled him down to my height, eliciting a slight yelp from his lips as I looked him square in the eye.

"If you hurt her, if you so much as _wrinkle _the clothes I'm going to dress her in I am going to kill you. You will not only have her brother on your ass, but her police chief father as well. And let me tell you Edward, they will look like a stuffed plush teddy bear with a BB gun compared to me. Do we understand each other?" I had to hold back a laugh when Edward almost tripped over his own feet, marching out of my room as fast he was able, giving me some half assed salute.

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

BPOV

"Alice, do you _need_ to be here?"

Of course she was here. My lame excuse for brushing her off this afternoon proved to be too insufficient to her taste_.' I was just hanging out with your brother.'_ Right. As if my tomato-red for life body and a half-naked Edward wasn't enough material to jump into the obvious conclusion. I was grateful to have a best friend like Alice, she was the most understanding and supportive person in the whole world. Plus, she could kick anyone's butt for you; she had the power and connections. Completely ignoring my question Alice began rummaging through my closet, which, granted, did not contain many items to work with.

"I don't see clothes magically appearing on your body Bella. Of course I need to be here."

Right. If there was a boy involved, there was the perfect outfit to go with it. The fact that it was her brother I was eager to run off to made no difference to her.

"Alice, can I ask you something?" I bit my lip, something I did when I got really nervous.

"Sure Bella."

"Did you give me that key so I would 'accidentally' run into Edward?" Alice stopped with her fidgeting and sat down next to me. She pulled her knees up to rest her head on, grinning like no tomorrow.

"Honestly? No, I didn't. At first. I only gave you both a key for the same reason. You and Edward are too afraid to grow moss on your asses with all the running you both do. You've been a bit tense with all this training for the team, Bella so I thought maybe Edward could help you unwind some more. I did secretly hope that you two would hit it off, and when he came home this morning right after you called me he wouldn't stop talking about you! But then this afternoon I find you two inside his room, with Edward in his underwear, and the door locked!"

Stupid perceptive best friend. She kissed my cheek and resumed her assault on my closet. I kept my gaze fixed on Alice, waiting for the scolding to begin. She must've sensed the burn in her back, because she cautiously turned around flashing me a perfect shimmery smile. _Way too innocent._

"What? I think it's good you found a way to unwind, Bells." Evil. Pixie.

"You know that's your brother you're talking about, right?"

"Thank you."

Being with Edward today was amazing, and extremely _real_. I suddenly felt Tazered, like every nerve in my body was frozen and the only way to melt them was Edward. I still couldn't believe I had the courage to have done _that!_ I started to picture him with me now, his blazing touch leaving scorching trails along my body, already I started burning for him. _Not now!_

A few makeovers later, I finally managed to drag Alice away from my room and down to the kitchen, where Emmett was busy devouring a bag of chips.

"Where's dad?"

He waved a dismissive hand toward the window. I noticed the cruiser was gone, so he must've been called in late. Being a small town cop was hardly exciting, but Charlie loved his job although I'm positive that Forks had like, no crime rate at all.

"You running again? You know I could persuade the coach to just let you join." Emmett graduated last year, and was now the assistant athletic trainer on Forks High.

"Don't even think about it Emmett, can't you see Bella is just _dying _to work up a good _sweat?_ Ouch! And she can't _come_ to any – Hey! – training anyway, her body is too _worn out_ – Let go! – from all those nightly _exercises_ – AAAAHH!"

I strangled Alice out of the house, leaving a very confused Emmett behind.

"What is the matter with you? That was my brother Ali! You were talking about me and your brother, in front of Emmett! Have you lost your mind!?" I yelled with my most intimidating voice. Lot of good it did, Alice just kept a straight face toward the road, driving me to my awaiting flawless perfection.

"Why are _you_ driving me anyway? Wait, don't answer that. Edward will probably drive me back, obviously." I rolled my eyes, every word oozing with sarcasm. I carefully observed Alice; she was too quiet en tense.

"Bella, will you do me one favor?" There it was.

"Yes, I will go shopping with you this weekend Ali, don't worry."

"You WILL? Awesome Bells, but that's not what I meant." We'd arrived at the school's parking lot where I immediately spotted the silver Volvo. My body worked up an anxious sweat.

"Don't hurt him, okay?" Alice sounded very concerned, but whatever the reason, I had no intention of ever hurting her brother.

"I promise." I gave her a quick hug before hopping out the passenger seat. The yellow Porsche hummed with delight as Alice sported around the lot; she loved to drive that car.

"Oh and Bella! Saturday morning! Be ready at 8!" She yelled at me before speeding off. Good thing we had the day off tomorrow, I was going to need my rest before going on a shopping spree with Alice.

"Evil, too smart for her own good little pixie." I muttered.

My breathing sped up when I went around the gym building. Something was different. A faint canary yellow light shining through the trees was coming from the track. As far as my memory went, there were no streetlights around. I shrugged. When I reached the concrete path that led up to the perimeter fencing, I saw that the gate was already open. Edward's words rang through my head, leaving me thunderstruck and Tazered again.

"_Oh, and Bella? I want you to lock the gate behind you tomorrow."_

Yes sir.

I made sure the gate was securely locked before floating my way to Edward. As I stepped closer to the clearing, the source of the orange and yellow light made its appearance.

And my heart stopped.

* * *

**Dumdeduummm! Evil cliffie, no worries! Before I leave the dreary Dutch climate for the tropical forests and crystal lakes of Debre Zeit, I promise to add a third chapter!**

**Just think, reviews will get you a free banana ;)**


	3. Heal

**Alright, I've decided to turn the knob for this one. Dorsiflexion is heading toward a more dramatized, plot-filled direction, and I have no idea how to approach something like that.**

**But hey, I'm trying here!**

**Now, I vaguely recall the mentioning of a miss 'Tanya' in the previous chapter, but I'm not going to give Edward some half-wit broken relationship to depress over. Too out there.**

**As for Jake, I feel very strongly for him. Well, the need to destroy him, that is. His involvement is unavoidable folks!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I made sure the gate was securely locked before floating my way to Edward. As I stepped closer to the clearing, the source of the orange and yellow light made its appearance._

_And my heart stopped._

_

* * *

  
_

BPOV

The LED dash lights mounted on the windshield of a car were flickering across the track, illuminating the clearing in an inconstant wavering rhythm. Bright orange was mixed with canary yellow, highlighting the painted white lining of gravel in steady beats.

With every step I took, the lights casted eerie shadows on the softball field, revealing the obscure car in front of me. I gasped. It was Charlie's cruiser. The sinking___feeling of dread_in the pit of my stomach made my chest tighten. Why would my Dad be out here? Did something happen? _Edward..._

I looked around to spot the carved angel of marble, but the track seemed very abandoned. Maybe Edward made an attempt to run off to not get caught by the police chief of Forks. Right Bella. Idiot, no way Charlie was going after Edward on foot. He'd barely move around in the house besides walking from the fridge to the TV and back.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice a firm hand gripping my shoulder and turning me around so sudden I nearly lost my footing and yelped, only to be met by a familiar pair of brown eyes. I dropped my shoulders and breathed with relief.

"Dad! What's going on?"

I glanced over his shoulder but didn't see Edward anywhere, nor were there any of Charlie's colleagues around. Crap, maybe Emmett tipped him off to check in on me before he went home. I would probably be grounded for life if Charlie knew I was secretly meeting a boy here. Or worse, he would send me back to Arizona with a restraining order and no-contact with any male specimen within a ten mile radius. He was _that_ bad.

"Bells, what are you doing here?"

"Uhh, I eh... I was on my run when I saw the dash lights and I was curious to see what was going on." I quickly lied.

Renee could always see right through my untruthfulness, it was like every lie I cooked up pretty much had written 'fake' all over it, so I gave up trying to lie to her eventually. Nonetheless, Charlie nodded in agreement. He was never one to interpret anything I said in a bad way. He cocked his head toward the cruiser, and I could see a person sitting in the back.

"I caught myself a little intruder here." I had to bite the inside of my cheek to prevent my innocent façade from cracking. If Charlie had somehow arrested Edward for breaking and entering school property, what would he do if he found out his daughter was right here, doing the very same thing and lying to his face about it. Most likely a one-way ticket to Phoenix with my name on it.

I checked the perimeter fencing for some sort of detection system but couldn't see anything, save for a security camera covered by overgrown shrubs that was obviously dismantled and therefore out of order, so how did Charlie magically know someone was here? As if on cue, he followed my searching stare and pointed to a small building at the other side of the field that kind of looked like a small kiosk, or a.._ guard house._

"A guard spotted him unlocking the gate while doing her security rounds and called me. I found a key on him, and it's obviously a copy so I'm taking him to the station." He murmured. Why the school would feel the need to hire a security guard to check on a desolate sport ground was beyond me. Maybe Edward and I weren't the only ones testing the limits of self preservation and level of endurance at the most uncivil of hours.

I secretly hoped that Charlie would lock him up, maybe throw me in there with him. Innocent Edward, cuffed to the cell wall of Fork's police station, no food or water, just _me. _A vivid blush crept over my cheeks as we now neared the car. "Night time lock-down, huh Dad."

"Well, he claimed he just came here for a run, so I'm not going to charge him with anything serious. He wouldn't tell me how he got his hands on the key, so I figure a night behind bars might teach him a lesson." Edward you idiot. Even if Alice herself confessed to the forgery of dozens of copies, maybe throw in a murder or two, Charlie would just give her a warning at which she would simply charm her way out of. Winning Charlie over was like shopping to Alice. It was unavoidable, overpowering and _always_ successful.

"Can I get on the chain with you?" I smirked.

"You and your brother watch too much cop shows." He laughed. We both got in at the same time, and I had to fight back a snort at the image behind me. Edward was sitting in the backseat, sadly with his hands un-cuffed, with a dark scowl set on his perfect face. My presence must've triggered something, because the minute we locked eyes in the rearview mirror his glowering attitude vanished. Sexy, intoxicating Edward was now leering at me, a crooked smirk in place.

"What the...Bells? How did you get in here?" The cruiser came to a sudden stop, almost making my head collide with the windshield.

"Uh, through the gate Dad, why."

"Hmph. It's locked now. "I grimaced. Edward breathed in short chuckles, obviously amused by my hopeless predicament. Charlie was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, his expression solemn. I hated that look, as if he was... ugh_, disappointed. _

"Hand it over Bells." I was going to kill Alice. And Edward. Maybe have a swing at Emmett later, just for good sport. The small silver key landed on Charlie's awaiting palm with a soft _clink. _He sighed, and shook his head. _Yep, definitely disappointed._

"Both of you had better behave while I step out to unlock the gate." Charlie gruffed. A cold gust of wind drafted through the open driver's door, making me shiver.

"Interesting sportswear. Were you even planning on running tonight, or did you dress up for this little play." My shivering instantly subsided by the velvet flawless of his voice. I turned around in my seat, only to find my face inches apart from Edward's. A new shudder rippled through my body, and it had nothing to do with the cold this time. His eyes travelled from my nose to my lips, slowly closing the distance between us. My body screamed for me to kiss him, to ravage him, but my mind had another plan formed. He deserved to be punished for getting arrested and ruining this night. I barely grazed his lips with my own when I pulled back and smirked.

"Shut up, your sister attacked me. By the way, nice move getting caught by my Dad." His marvelous lips curved slightly upward, forest eyes sparkling with mischief. He leaned forward once more; close enough for me to feel his hot breath fanning my face.

"I could say the same to you."

Charlie entered the cruiser again, effectively ending our playful interaction. The drive toward the station was very short, and I was glad to be out of the cruiser and closer to Edward. We exchanged a brief moment of comicality; our laughing was free from seriousness despite the absurdity of our situation.

After profusely apologizing for lying and promising to never pull a stunt like that again, Charlie ushered us both inside the interrogation room. I've been there once or twice as a kid, wondering if there really was a magic mirror you could see through on the other side of the glass. No real surprise when the room turned out to be just a mere cubicle with a desk, a computer and a couple of folded chairs.

The conversation with Charlie, or rather police Chief Charlie, was nothing if awkward. He finally settled down a bit, and kept glancing between a chuckling Edward and a snorting Bella; poor Dad, he was probably feeling like the conclusion to some private joke between us that he didn't fully grasp.

I was still under the impression we would be stuck here tonight, but Charlie decided to be lenient and let us go with a warning. I got the feeling he was still dead set into making Edward spend the night here, but couldn't find it in his heart to punish his daughter the same way, thus granting us freedom with at least an hour to kill before Charlie would finish up some necessary paperwork and drive us to our separate homes.

The station had no windows; nothing was hanging on the walls and the straight-up chairs without arms left the cubicle free from any distractions. Save for one. The minute Charlie grumbled something repeatedly about 'behave 'and made his way to his private office, the atmosphere drastically changed.

The air was thick with tension; not the craved, desirable feeling, but _dread_. A minute ago Edward couldn't have found this any funnier, so I decided to try and make light of the situation again.

"Edward? Are you alright? If you're worried about your parents, I'm sure Charlie won't call them this late for something like this, and I already texted Alice to come pick up your car with Esme so-"

"-Bella."

The silky caress of his voice hadn't faltered, but was now lined with a sharp hint of what sounded like agony. Edward turned to me in his chair, his expression pained when our eyes met. A shock of distress washed over me, and for a minute I was scared to just break out in tears and scare Edward with my unintended emotional outburst.

"I had a little talk with Alice today." Even though his voice matched his expression, as it was rueful and wounded, I couldn't prevent a small smile from forming on my lips. Alice was known for her little tantrums, hell I was even subjected to them on a daily basis. In a creepy way, she seemed to know _everything, _like she was psychic or something_._ There was no way to keep her out of your life; Alice was always one step ahead of you. But it didn't seem like her to say something so horrible to Edward that had him acting this way.

"She, and I agree with her, doesn't want me to start something with you, yet."

Yet? I opened my mouth to ask him why not, and what he meant with yet when Edward placed a finger on my lips, silencing me. A simple touch and already my mind was a puddle of goo. I didn't care what Alice had said to him, I didn't care that Edward was feeling like the victim here. I just wanted his touch again to make it feel _right._

"I'm going to show you something Bella. Though, it would be easier for me to just tell you if I did get put behind bars tonight. You'd have the chance to run when I can't follow, you would never have to see me again." Anxiety sapped my joy and vitality; I didn't like it one bit where he was going with this.

"I was actually hoping you did get locked up, so I could fondle you through the bars." With a wink I shifted in my seat to face him fully.

"Bring on the shackles — I'm your prisoner." The intended humor didn't reach his face, so I grabbed the hands he was holding out to me and brought them to rest on my lap. I kept my eyes fixed on his, glad that he didn't retract and smiled.

I flinched when he suddenly pulled away, but his hand was back on my lap before I knew it, palm facing up. I noticed a piece of paper, like a news article, was neatly folded on his outstretched fingers. My breath caught and our eyes met again. His emerald orbs no longer sparkled; they were hooded and too careful.

Edward nodded, and I attentively unfolded the little scrap with both hands, which turned out to be a newspaper page after all. I skimmed the various articles when a small, bold headline caught my attention.

_SON OF FAMOUS SURGEON CULLEN RELEASED_

_The voices in Edward Cullen's head began soon after he returned from his high school graduation. They told him to end it all. _

_He ignored them for almost two years, until the day he stood at the railroad tracks near his Seattle home, fantasizing about stepping in front of a train. That's the day his father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, sent him to Washington's Harborview Medical Center. And some days, he says, he regrets that decision. _

_"Imagine hell," Edward said of his five months in the psychiatric unit, "then think worse." _

_Patients soiled with feces and soaked in urine wandered aimlessly, screaming, rolling delirious on the floor. One woman, he said, removed ceiling tiles and crawled into the space above the day room. _

_"I was more traumatized after six days in the ward than I was when I was admitted," said Cullen, a young musician who composed very few successful piano music sheets before his admittance. "And remember, I was suicidal when I went there." _

_Edward said if someone wants to end their life, there's not much doctors can do. He said the beguiling voices are always in the back of his mind. _

_"There are times I want to give up, man, and end it all," he said. "I have those thoughts and I understand how outsiders feel -- no one cares, I served my family, and sometimes they feel worthless. I feel that way sometimes, too; I feel used." _

_When the depression comes, Edward said, he takes his medicine and fixes his eyes on his family. _

_"I'm not saying I'm better than these guys," he said. "All I'm saying is there's a reason to live and they need to hang in there." _

_  
_I couldn't breathe. I couldn't comfort Edward, who was deadly quiet, his hands now folded on his own lap, eyes closed. This was why Alice rarely talked about her brother, why Esme and Carlisle pretended to not acknowledge him. They had all been lying to me, telling me how their genius son was studying medicine in New York, They led me to believe he walked out on them right after graduation and start his own life, never once looking back. I wanted to scream, it was so unfair.

"I-I did something bad, Bella. I came back to Forks to... and then you showed up. Everything is changing Bella, _I'm_ changing." Like an empty shell the words he uttered so quietly sounded hollow and echoed through my head. His arms were crossed and his posture was hostile; I had to fight back to urge to _cringe_.

"I can't do it. I can't be with you. This was all a black pit, the darkest of a mistake and I can't go there again." His rambling made it seem like he was trying harder to convince himself rather than me. Still, the fact he was convinced of the fact he couldn't be with me in the first place made me choke back a sob.

"Y-you regret what we did?" I managed to croak out. I knew I was on the verge of tears, and I didn't want to know the answer, but needed to hear it nonetheless.

"No! Look, I was involved with... you don't know what my life was like. Alice was right; I shouldn't, you should... I'm so confused."

"Edward, what happened?"

"What happened? What happened? I fucking used you Bella! I used you like medicine on a bad day, nothing more than a good ride!" His sharp words hurt me, but for some reason I couldn't be baffled by them. If Edward was suffering, I wanted to help him, heal him. I wanted to do anything in my power to make him stop thinking such things about me. I got up and sat down between his parted legs, my head resting against his knee. The edge in his voice wavered as he slowly started stroking the back of neck. The whispers were barely audible, and for a minute I hoped he was coming to his senses and just accept that _I_ wanted to be with _him_ too.

"I don't care." I tried to sound brave.

"You don't care I thought of you as a fast distraction? That you are making me fall for you so damn hard and yet here I am saying these disgusting things and push you away from me?"

"Doesn't mat- wait... what?" I gasped in shock. I felt Edward tense immediately, and looking up I saw him mimicking my own expression; he looked startled by his own admission. I quickly looked down again for the fear my face would betray any emotion that little statement provoked in me.

"You're falling for me?" I was afraid to look him in the eye, because I knew as soon as I did, the very same words would come rolling of my tongue and probably hurt him even more. I made a promise to Alice, to never, unintentionally or not, hurt her brother. Ever.

"I'm not ready to tell you everything, yet. I'm not doing any internship at the hospital, that much is obvious. But I can tell you this. Isabella, beautiful Bella, you are filling the emptiness inside my chest. You make me look past myself, past my shame into your beautiful brown eyes; they are so expressive, and then I can't see anything past you anymore.

"Every time you're near me, I'm willing to do anything only for you. I can't explain it, but when I'm holding you close to me I lose myself, and I don't have the strength to overcome this distance anymore.

"I-I need you Bella, I need you so much. I need you to heal my mind, to heal my heart and heal my belief. I'm so sorry for saying those awful things to you, but I do care for you so much… and..."

I curled my arms around his left leg and leaned against the inside of his thigh. I started rubbing soothing circles around his calf; it was working as I could hear his breathing slowing. I decided to push my luck and make him continue his moving passage. I needed to hear his voice again; it was the one thing powerful enough to soothe _me._

"And?"

"It scares me."

I hugged his leg closer to me, brushing against the drawstring fabric with my cheek. Relief washed over me, and an overpowering need to reassure him bubbled up inside of me.

"Oh you silly Edward!" Standing up between his parted legs I gently cupped his face in both my hands, turning his gaze slightly upward to meet mine.

"Of course you're scared, and I understand that you've been through something extremely hard. But know this. I'm here, and I will stand beside you, support you, and I will never, _ever_ think any less of you, got that?" His large hands now covered mine, and his lips drew back to reveal pearly white teeth; he was smiling in genuine ecstasy.

"You're not going to run from me? You will stay with me?"

"Unconditionally."

I swore to myself to never leave Edward. He was the first boy I had ever favored myself to form feelings for, and even though this was all very new to me, it was also exciting and a bit scary. I wanted to take away his doubt and protect him from his fears. I couldn't go back, not even if I wanted to; I felt an amazing connection to Edward Cullen and it was guiding me into a new direction.

I've never had any romantic feelings for a boy before; though there had been one guy that was particularly interested besides baby-face Newton. Jacob Black refused to acknowledge me as 'just a friend, even when I was trying so hard to turn him down attempt after feeble attempt to win me over. He was incorrigible.

I was falling for him. Me, Bella the non-person was falling for Godsend Edward Cullen. I was in love with the way his eyes sparkled in the richest shade of pine green, how his lips curved into a brisk smirk when he playfully mocked me, and how his untidy locks of rosewood and bronze veining made my heart flutter when I ran my fingers through it. Watching Edward was like watching imagination at work.

"Are you falling for me too?" The aroma of his voice was another add-on to the list; it was pleasant and warm, a sweet flavor with a cool, mint aftertaste. Yes, I was _definitely_ falling for him.

"Irrevocably."

He kissed me then, and it was both soul shattering as it was chemically intimate; the kiss never deepened; we both surrendered to the sensations our touch evoked as we looked into each other's souls, exchanging powerful messages between our bodies. The feeling of closeness won over awareness; passion took a grip as we shared our thoughts, secrets and emotions. Edward pulled back ever so lightly; the desire and tenderness was brimming so vibrant in his eyes it almost made me cry. A door creaked slowly open, signaling Charlie's return so I affectionately pecked a shy kiss on Edward's nose before sitting down on my own chair. Kissing Edward was quickly becoming a force of habit, like it was chemically induced. I felt drugged, and I like the feeling of being hooked on 'Edward'.

The ride toward the Cullen home lacked the grace of civil conversation; it was silent and tense the entire way. I kept stealing glances at Edward when Charlie was too busy focusing on the road, and on his turn Edward rewarded my glances with an angelic smile, not carefully avoiding my gaze whenever Charlie glanced at him through the corner of his eyes. Poor Dad, he had no idea.

Alice was plopped on the front porch with a flashlight when we pulled up the driveway; my flashlight.

"Alright Edward, off you go." The tone of command in his voice almost cracked my bravado, but I couldn't let the night end just yet. Besides, I wanted my flashlight back. Okay, in reality the flashlight could go up Mike Newton's ass for all I cared. A very unladylike snort escaped my lips that made Charlie raise a brow at me.

"I need to ask Alice something about homework Dad, be right back." I quickly followed Edward out of the car and walked with him to the porch. He shared a knowing look with Alice, which I was sure was going to be discussed the minute I left. I hugged Alice and took the light from her hands. I whispered a quick 'thanks and see you tomorrow' before pulling away and turning to Edward.

Over his shoulder I could see Charlie sitting in the driver's seat, observing my every move. Guess there won't be a kiss good night then. I sighed and quickly hugged Edward's lanky frame to me, giving him a reassuring squeeze which he hastily returned. His breath ghosted over my air in sensual whispering.

"Sweet dreams, love."

Charlie barely said a word to me on the way home; he just kept mumbling something along the lines of disobedient daughters and pale asylum boys. That's when it hit me; Charlie _knew. _It wasn't a complete surprise to me really. From what I remembered Charlie and Carlisle go way back, and were in fact pretty close friends. Now that I thought of it, even my own Dad never mentioned another Cullen sibling other than Alice. The printed words of the article haunted my thoughts again as we pulled up the driveway. _Suicidal... Voices... Used..._

I balled my fists until my nails threatened to draw blood, which wasn't a good idea seeing I had the nasty habit of fainting at the mere smell of it. The confusion and misunderstanding about the whole situation made me unbelievably angry; I had so many questions for Edward and his family, but I had to settle for what I was promised earlier. Edward would tell me when he was ready, and I would give him all the time he needed.

I quickly excused myself upstairs to take a long, relaxing hot shower. Charlie settled for a quick recap of some random game; he was either too exhausted to scold or just severely disappointed at me. Ugh.

Emmett's loud snoring boomed through his wall when I made my to my room, toweling dry my hair as I went. I briefly wondered if Emmett knew about Edward's past, or if they even knew each other at all. Millions of other questions popped up in that moment, and a head ache was slowly forming as a final result of a very thought-processing filled day.

Staring up at my ceiling I willed sleep to come, to no prevail. I was replaying the day's events over and over again in my head when a loud buzzing broke my concentration. I reached over to my nightstand and grabbed my phone. The screen showed a text message from an unknown ID; but a small fleeting of hope tickled my heart, wishing it was _him_.

Flipping it open, the grin maliciously ripped across my face as my eyes skimmed the pixel message.

_Bella--_

_Let's forget about our crime and pretend we did go on that run. I might just have to punish you for confining our scheduled activity by getting caught as well. _

_Let's sleep on that, shall we?_

_Have fun with the pix tomorrow, I promise you she will be tolerable. _

_Good night, love_

_And yes, I bribed Alice into giving me your number. You owe me a car._

_--Edward_

I flipped the phone shut and tucked it under my pillow. The ticklish feeling buzzed though my body, making me grin like an idiot and swoon like a soaked up biscuit; crumbling into pieces of giddiness and unhealthy infatuation. This was the second time he used the word 'love' to address me, and I had to admit it sounded better when he said it out loud.

I was still mulling over the message when sleep finally took me, with a very random thought crossing my mind.

The silence is loud when Edward wasn't there. I wanted his touch. I wanted his voice.

I wanted _him_.

* * *

**Cue the drama; I'm sorry I won't be able to update for a while, because you know, being in Africa without internet connection makes that kind of a challenge.**

**Sooo, let me know what you think so far. Should Edward become all clingy and weak, are Rosalie and Jasper ever scheduled to make an appearance, and where the hell is Jacob?**

**Stay tuned for another exciting chapter of Dorsiflexion!**

**Reviews are making me b31ng 1337.**


	4. Sweet Loving

**It feels good to be back in Holland! I had an amazing time in Ethiopia, but longed to feel the rain on my skin and the soft fur of my dairy cattle. I'm the luckiest girl alive if it takes no more than water drops and cow hair to make me happy right? :P**

**On a different note, I've decided to end the story with some plot & tragedy. Kidding! Of course there will be a lemon. A big thank you goes to '****Random Nonsense Unlimited****'****. Your review made me laugh and almost reconsider Tanya's fate ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight  
**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

EPOV

For the third time on this early Friday morning I woke up to the sound of the phone screeching downstairs, begging to be picked up. I wondered why no one answered, surely I wasn't the only one at home and it was still relatively early. I glanced at my alarm clock and read it was only after 7 am. I groaned and put my arm over my face. When the ringing stopped I tried to listen for any movement or voices, some sort of proof that the damn thing was finally picked up, but to no prevail. I decided to make the most of today since I was fully awake now anyway; so I took a quick shower and got dressed.

When I walked past Alice's room I heard soft music coming from the other side of the door. I thought that maybe she forgot to turn off her radio or something before she left for school, so I turned around and reached for the knob when her voice halted me to a stop.

"Don't even think about it Edward."

I stood frozen with my hand barely touching the brass handle when Alice started snickering. '_Weird little fairy and her disturbing intuition'_ I thought to myself when I pushed the door open and leaned against the frame. Alice was sitting pretzel style on her bed, surrounded by those shiny girl magazines and hundreds of colored markers. She was grinning like a Cheshire cat but didn't acknowledge me at all; instead she kept her gaze fixed on what I could only assume was some random fashion related article.

"Why aren't you in school?" I scolded, knowing that Alice had already missed school yesterday. The thought made me smile reluctantly; if Bella hadn't decided to hold my dear sister hostage in her own house and torture her for information on me, I wouldn't have had one of the most amazing afternoons with her. The evening was a completely different story, and thinking back to the conversation we shared my scowl fell perfectly back into place.

Alice sighed and rolled her eyes at me; she was clearly annoyed by the somewhat authoritative question. "Teacher's Day, smartass. Didn't Bella tell you? Anyway, I was just thinking of inviting her to a girl's day, Alice Style! She did promise to go shopping with me tomorrow, but now's a good day as any right? So what are you doing today?" I had trouble with following the rambling stream of words when the phone rang again. I swiftly pivoted on my heels and was determined to pick up that damn phone already when two tiny hands encircled my wrists and pulled me back. "Edward no! You can't pick up!" With as much force she could gather, Alice all but threw me back into her room.

"I have a feeling about who it is," I heard Alice sigh dramatically.

I pulled at my hair and groaned out loud as I sat cross-legged on the floor. "Please don't give me this supernatural omen crap again Alice." She smacked the back of my head and walked to the door and closed it, as if the blaring phone couldn't penetrate through her purple poster plastered walls. I grinned at the clever alliteration. She turned and went to sit across from me with her face turned to the floor, twirling a string of carpet in between two small white fingers. I narrowed my eyes at the movement; had Alice always be this skinny and pale? It was a stupid thought I´ll admit, but as far as I knew Alice never fidgeted in front of me and wouldn´t skip a meal or a sunny day outside to save her life. "Al, are you okay?" I put my hand on hers to stop her woolgathering, and was surprised to find her looking up at me, wide-eyed.

"I'm okay… I just… I know who's been calling all morning." Her voice cracked, but I stayed quiet and motioned for her to continue. "It's Jasper. He already left a message saying he wants to know how you're doing now that you're back, and he wants to visit us. He also said he wants to see m-me... and I don't know. I was afraid to keep listening so I ran. I should've thrown the damn receiver off the hook."

I smiled sadly at my little sister. Jasper Whitlock had been my psychiatrist when I was admitted, even though he was only a couple of years older than me. We had become fairly good friends, and sometimes hung out together outside our weekly 'sessions'. It wasn't until the first time Alice came to visit me that Jasper proposed to schedule one every day. And from that day on, our sessions changed drastically. Instead of the 'How are you feeling Edward,' I got more questions about Alice opposed to my mental frame of mind.

My psychiatrist fell in love with my baby sister. I just had to be a conceited prick and convince them both I was fine and ready to get the hell out of there.

"Stay here. I'm going to tell Jazz he can come over any time he wants, and then I'm heading over to Bella's, alright?" Alice nodded.

I rose from the floor and made my way downstairs. The phone didn't ring again. I called Jasper's cell and left a quick message, telling him to stop harassing my home and just haul his ass over here pronto.

"What are you going to tell her?" Alice whispered as she came down the stairs.

I smiled ruefully as I put on my coat.

"The truth."

I didn't know how long I was standing here. I didn't care. I ran my hand through my hopeless hair and decided to put myself out of my misery and ring the dreaded doorbell. 'Bella's doorbell'. The thought made me smile and gave me all the courage I needed.

Within seconds I could hear heavy footsteps coming from the other side of the door. I cringed. That didn't sound like Bella. My thoughts were confirmed when my eager eyes met the face of a very stern, very _pissed off_ Charlie Swan.

"What do _you_ want?" He spat.

"Good afternoon Chief Swan. I came to see if Bella was home?" I kept my tone light.

"How do you know she isn't at school?"

"Well sir, my sister Alice told me they had a teacher's day, and wanted to know if Bella wants to spend the day with her. I believe the words 'shopping' and 'mall' were conveyed in her message."

"Well, why can't Alice ask Bella herself? Or did you come here to corrupt my only daughter into breaking and entering school property again hm?"

"No not at all sir. I just offered to go ask Bella in person so I could escape. It's getting awfully unsafe for me to be in my house when my sister is planning a girl's day." I chuckled. It seemed to relieve Charlie's tension for a bit when he took a step back and waved me inside.

"She's upstairs. Keep it short. I keep my eye on you Cullen." Charlie growled as he disappeared into the tiny family room.

"Yes sir, thank you."

I sprinted up the stairs and wondered which room was actually Bella's seeing as I'd never been here before. There were four rooms upstairs. Two doors were already halfway open and revealed a snug bathroom on the left and a sterile looking bedroom on the right. A loud snore came from behind the third door.

If I could pop out little devil's horns at will, I would.

In three quick strides I now stood in front of what I could only assume and secretly hope for was Bella's bedroom. Now to decide how to approach her. Should I just barge in there and tell her about my dark depressing issues? Or should I knock, let her be all 'cute and Hi Edward!' and make me forget why I was standing here like a complete idiot altogether?

I preferred option two.

Tucking the most rational of thoughts in the darkest corner of my already blackened mind I threw the door open with a loud bang and almost lost my footing at the blood-curling scream that followed.

"Dammit Edward! Are you trying to give me a heart attack on purpose?! "

There, in the middle of the tiniest bedroom I had ever seen, sat Bella cross-legged on the floor surrounded by books and pens. A deep scarlet blush stained her smooth cheeks when she looked up at me. Her face showed no sign of anger, just the typical embarrassment. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, obviously, but couldn't you have knocked first and-"

I closed the distance between us and silenced her lips with my finger. My breath caught again at the close proximity of our bodies, but I managed to push those particular thoughts into the popular corner of darkness.

"Shh. I talk." I wanted to tell her to relax and stop worrying, but that would be unfair of me. She _should _worry. I led her over to her bed where we both sat on the edge, our knees brushing against one another. I brought my hands to her face and rubbed small circles on her cheeks with my thumbs.

"Bella, do you remember what I said to you yesterday?" Her face instantly lit up.

"You said you were falling for me."

"Yes beautiful girl, I did say that. I also said there were things about my past that needed to be said before you and I could ever discuss that particular subject further." I mentally kicked myself when her stunning smile dropped.

"I will always be here for you Edward." Bella whispered when she plucked my hands off her face and held them in her lap.

It was all the encouragement I was hoping for.

I began telling her about my high school graduation in a strong voice; how Emmett and I were actually pretty good friends that I was at the top of my class and even became valedictorian. I loved playing the piano, and eventually broke the news about my career wishes to my parents when the words that would change my life forever were spoken.

-

"_Mom! Dad! Check it out! I got accepted into the music program of UW! Aren't you proud!?" I screamed when I ran into the kitchen holding the big white envelope. My parents were both enjoying a cup of soup when my voice startled them._

"_Edward, we've been over this. You will not become a piano player for a living, and that's final." Carlisle had said. Esme mutely nodded in agreement and I got so incredibly angry that I threw the acceptance letter to the floor and stormed out._

-  


"What did you do? " Her voice was barely a whisper, and I sensed she didn't ask directly for my reaction to Carlisle back then. I told her how I ran from home and ended up at a grimy youth centre with other 'troubled' teens.

"That's where I met Tanya."

Bella bit her lip in a way that wasn't intended to be cute; I figured she was afraid of the significance of that particular name. I explained how Tanya became my first friend, and how she could really relate to my unintelligent parents who never took the time to 'understand' me.

"I let her get to me Bella. I let her make me believe that my parents and Alice never actually cared about me, because they weren't even looking for me. Because they couldn't find it in themselves to support my dreams. It was stupid and pubertal, I know. But I was young, rebellious and in lo-"I stiffened. I tried to swallow the words, but Bella had already seemed to put two and two together. Her hands fisted themselves in my shirt as she looked up.

"You loved her?"

I could merely nod.

"At least, I _thought_ I did. I didn't know the difference back then. But, Tanya thought she loved me, and she made her intentions very clear. I refused to act on it, and she took it the most terrible way imaginable. She began to behave strange and distant towards me, and I didn't understand any of it.

"A week later, I got tired of dancing around and decided to confront her. She started screaming about how I used her and that she held me responsible for messing up what little life she had left. The next morning, she was gone.

"I thought I was losing my mind. Because of me, my parents lost their son. My sister lost her brother. My friend… lost her life. I deserved a fate worse than the losses they endured.

"I won't make you listen to the rest. You know what I had decided to do before Carlisle dragged me back to Washington."

The tension between us wasn't that of dread or despair; Bella merely seemed anticipated to clear more things up between us. It confused me how she could be taking this so lightly.

"Did Tanya... kill herself because you rejected her?"

"I believe she did."

"So you were sent to the hospital because of your... guilt? Not because of the, um, voices?"

"My suicidal motive had been nothing more than a guilt trip and would've never been enough to get me into the best medical help. If hearing voices was all that it took, so be it. Carlisle did what he thought was right to save me from a life behind glass. After all that I've done and caused, it would have been more than right to let me rot away in quarantine."

"Please don't say that." Bella sobbed into my shoulder," I don't like it when you talk bad of yourself."

"I know, I'm sorry."

I don't know how long we just sat there holding each other and crying together, but when the old staircase cracked under the weight of heavy footsteps I knew my time with Bella today was up.

"Bells?" Came the unsure call from Charlie.

"Give me a minute, Dad."

"Oh, sure, I just wanted to know if you were still going over to Alice today. There's a big game this afternoon, and, well, I don't want you to feel obligated to cook, so yeah."

"Go to Harry's, Dad. I'm sure Alice and I can survive on our own for today."

"Is _he_ still here?" I cringed at the sadistic undertone.

"Yes, Dad. _Edward_ is still here. He's giving me a ride to his house."

"Fine. Have fun." Charlie grumbled as he disappeared. We waited for the cruiser to pull out before we made our way downstairs as well.

We were both quiet on our way to the car. Bella was probably deep in thought, processing the bomb of information I just dropped on her while I was trying to figure what the hell she was making of it all.

Dazed, I reached out to open the passenger door when her small hands stopped me.

"Edward?" Her tone of hesitance brought me back to reality.

"Relax. I just," she took a deep breath and took my face in her soft hands, forcing me to look deep into her tearstained eyes. "Just never leave me, Edward."

I kissed her then, long and hard. I had no intention of ever leaving this wonderful girl, ever.

"Never," I murmured against her lips when I closed the distance between us again. By the time my chest began burning for breath and my body threatened to push a Bella-shaped dent in my car I forced myself to pull away.

We we're both still flushed with heavy breathing by the time we arrived at the house. Instead of throwing the door open and make the quickest escape ever, Bella surprised me by turning to face me and plant a big kiss on my surprised lips. Alice was already installed on the front porch, waiting to unleash her pixie powers on my unsuspecting Bella.

The girls had retreated into Alice's room for a while when a series of squeals, profanities and cries announced it was time for their trip to the mall. I took the opportunity of their absence for a very long nap. I made my way to my room when the doorbell rang. I groaned and jogged back downstairs. I flung the door open without a second thought. The girls probably forgot something.

"I see the fresh Forks air is doing wonders to your health, my friend."

I didn't even bother coming up with a remark. Jasper looked bewildered at my silence. I just patted his shoulder and pulled him inside. I grabbed us two beers and let the conversation flow freely. We talked about numerous things; how I was coping with being back home, how Carlisle and Esme were handling my return and if I felt any depressing 'urges' lately.

"Not really, I'm actually pretty happy right now."

"No shit Edward, you look like you've slept with a coat hanger in your mouth." If possible, my grin grew even wider at his statement.

"Her name's Bella."

"That about sums it up." Jasper laughed.

Jasper mentioned it was strange, not having me around at Harborview anymore, and he encountered quite a few eccentric patients over the past couple of days. I wasn't surprised when he said he's been trying to get into contact with me for two days straight. We both sighed when our gaze simultaneously travelled to the staircase.

"Shopping, I assume?" Jazz laughed again. He really knew my sister well.

"Don't expect them back anytime soon!" I yelled from the kitchen as I took two more beers out of the fridge. We talked some more about how pointless our little sessions had been. After all, we'd only been discussing how Jasper should plan his first real date with Alice. And a second date. Then a third followed. We didn't mention Tanya or Carlisle, and I for one was glad.

Unfortunately, Jasper had this weird thing called obligation and was forced to cut our reminiscing short and head back to patient no. 19.

"Hey, you know how bad I am with names! It was either numbers or current issue," he mockingly added.

"They're so lucky to have you, Jazz." I replied in the same tone. We'd arrived at the door when Jasper put his hand on my shoulder and looked me square in the eye.

"Edward, I'm in love with your sister. Are you ok with that?"

If he was serious I would be tempted to kick his scrawny behind, but the glowering psych-look gave him away. We laughed all the way to his car.

"Just so you know," Jasper yelled through the driver's window, "I meant what I said!"

He skidded off so fast the rock I threw missed his bumper by 2 inches.

In the weeks that followed, Bella and I were attached to the hip. With the school's and Charlie's permission she was even allowed to use the school's track and practice her sprinting dexterity after hours. Our time together proved we'd been taking our relationship a bit backwardly than how normal couples approached things. We had talked from random events that happened to us during childhood to things that led to heated moments of passion, like our first meeting.

"You! You came on to _me!_" Bella accused as I pulled her tank top off.

"I disdainfully disagree! I merely invited you to sit with me when you felt the need to have your bendy ways with me!" I laughed when Bella swatted my arm. I used her moment of distraction to pull her shorts down.

"Do you realize you are the only person I have ever felt this comfortable with? I mean both intimately and in general. But it's not… enough." I smiled at her confession and reached behind her back.

"Quit trying to unhook my bra, I'm serious!"

"Fine. What are your demands, Miss Swan?" I leaned back against the arm of my leather sofa.

"One: Make nice with Emmett." I cringed. A few days ago, Bella forced me to sit around the table with her caveman brother and police chief father to announce the significance of our relationship. It was safe to say Emmett did not react in the best case scenario.

"Depends on what level you'd want me to take it," I said as I pulled her to me and licked her collarbone.

"You're walking a fine line Cullen," Bella rasped. Her hands fisted themselves in my hair when she forced me to look into her eyes. "Two: Leave Jasper and Alice alone."

I groaned.

"Three: You-"

"Do we have to have this conversation right now? I'm kind of busy with trying to take your clothes off so I can finally make the sweetest of love to you, and you are using those luscious lips of yours in all the wrong ways preventing me to progress any further."

"There," Bella mocked when her hands deftly removed my jeans along with my boxers in one swift movement.

"It's so hard to care when you're being sexy as hell," I grinned.

"I'm flattered," came the dry response. With a huff I leaned back again and linked my fingers with hers.

"Fine," I breathed as Bella crawled on top of me, almost making me forget what I was about to say. "I promise to 'make nice' with your brother as you so blatantly put it, I shall 'butt out' of my little sister's business, unless she's thinking of marrying Jazz cause then I'd be forced to-

"-Edward."

"Alright, alright. Point... three, was it? I lost count... Relax! I'm joking!" I yelped when Bella pinched my sides, though it was causing the opposite effect when she too started squirming on top of me.

I scooted back to sit upright and put my hands on either side of her face as I spoke.

"I vow to you that I _will_ pick up piano playing again. I swear to you that I will _never_ let things of my past create any kind of a barrier between us. I will forever be honest with you, celebrate every minute I spend with you and I will never stop loving you." I kissed her sweet lips with every promise I made.

"Show me. Everything you just said, I want you to show me."

"With pleasure," I pledged when the bra finally came undone. The yellow lace panties followed shortly thereafter.

"Arms around the neck, but not too sturdy," I joked while I hovered above her. She slowly wrapped her arms around my neck when I felt her cheek against mine. I placed my arms underneath her and lifted her effortlessly. Her legs dangled for a moment before they clamped tightly around my waist.

"You're almost strangling me!" I laughed when I walked to my bed with Bella in my arms when she tried to clasp me even more forcefully.

"I just want to make sure this is real." Bella said softly while she loosened her hold on me.

I looked at her cheerful, serene face and let her dropped her on the bed with a thud. Bella shrieked playfully, her laughter coming in short gasps.

"You're already out of breath, and I haven't even begun yet," I said with wicked pleasure.

Her cheeks blushed a vivid cherry red when I smoothed my fingers over her lips, parting under my touch. Soft, so soft. The pulse of the vein low in her neck became intensely evident when I found the spot with my lips, and I noted with pleasure that her breathing accelerated when I placed a lingering kiss on the sweet skin there.

I laid my hand on her neck and close the distance between our lips. Bella did not inch a centimeter towards me, but shivered when my lips touched hers. I smiled against her mouth; when the source of her brazenness became occupied her timidity took its place again. I thought I was going to lose control; I was on the edge of letting go and ravage the girl senseless.

But I wanted to be slow and thorough; I needed to show her she was the only girl whose body I would ever want to wreak havoc on.

I needed to prove to myself she wasn't an illusion.

My thoughts were disconnected from my head when I felt her hands slide over my shoulders and pulled me closer to her.

It was then that our naked bodies touched each other when I lost my head altogether.

I danced my hands up her calves to the insides of her thighs. Startled, Bella jumped and parted her lips in a gasp, her tongue probed between them. My own darted out to meet hers. She wrapped her arms around me and pressed her breasts against my chest. I groaned. I explored her luscious mouth with slow strokes when her taut nipples grazed my chest and she let out a soft mewl.

It felt like something snapped inside of me, like I was being freed. Only with Bella did my body respond in the ways I was practicing now. My arms went around her waist and wandered down to stroke her bottom. In response, Bella weaved one hand in my hair as the other danced along my spine. I broke off the kiss and rolled on my back, forcing Bella to straddle my waist as we were both fighting for breath.

The way her breasts moved with every gasp did torturous things to my groin.

I raised my arms to stroke her lower back and let my fingers travel up her spine when Bella grabbed my hands and guided them to rest on her supple mounds.

"Touch me here, Edward."

I eagerly complied. But with every squeeze of my hands and nip of my teeth Bella would press her body harder against mine. Every inch of my skin longed for more.

"Bella, I need, I need..." My head pounded with pressure when Bella leaned forward and captured my lips with her own. I explored the moist heat of her mouth when her tongue teased mine, darting in between our attached lips. The fire exploded when I felt her ease her hand behind her and felt nimble fingers encircle my length.

I shuddered and nuzzled my head in the crook of her neck.

"I need this too," she murmured.

I reached over to my nightstand and retrieved the small box we had bought together last night. "Let me," Bella whispered as she took the foil wrapper from me . She continued her teasing caress and traced my length with trembling fingers. With a small sigh she floated up, and lowered herself onto me.

"Ah, fuck Bella!" I groaned when her heat enveloped me in one quick movement. How could she not cry out in pain? I gripped the sheets in pure elation as Bella rested her full weight on top of me.

"I'm okay, really. It's... not bad, actually." She stretched out a hand to brush the clammy hair out of my face. I rested my hands on her hips as I drew her closer to capture her lips once again. My hips arched as I tasted the salty heat surging from her mouth in every cell of my body. She pressed her fingers into my hands as I guided her along my shaft. I scattered feathery kisses along her jaw and over the smooth curve of her collarbone while our bodies moved as one.

Bella closed her eyes and groaned out loud when I dropped one hand to where our bodies were joined and started stroking her. With my other hand I massaged her back as I continued to thrust into her.

"Yesss," she hissed. Her heartbeat thundered in my ears and our heat filled the room like a cloud of incense. Bella fervently met every thrust by lifting her hips when my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

"Fuckk Bella you feel so good," I murmured against her flushed skin. My hips pumped with frantic acceleration and I knew my release was coming close. Determined to bring Bella down first I stroked her one final time when she arched her back and a loud scream erupted from her throat. My body echoed her climax as I fell over the edge with her. I waited a few minutes for Bella catch her breath and willed my body to stop shaking.

I rolled us over and carefully rested my weight on her. I drowned in the feeling of still being connected in the most intimate of ways. With a loving smile she smoothed my hair from my forehead again.

"I love you, Edward."

My chest tightened with excitement. Already I could feel my body responding to her words so I gently pulled out and rolled onto my side, pulling her body flush against mine.

"I love you too, Bella." I breathed against her lips as we both drifted off into the first night of our forever after.

* * *

**  
Dumdaduum! I'm so happy to have finally finished my first multi-chaptered story! I hope it wasn't too dramatic and fluff-less, but I'm glad with the way it turned out.**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed and alerted this story. I write for you guys :)  
**

**Reviews are better received than Emmett's club.**


End file.
